


Too late (people don't wait around forever)

by EmmaShalForever (thokin)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, brief het kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What the hell do you think you're doing?” </em>
</p><p>  <em>The shrill voice of their boss cuts through the room before Kara has managed to process what's happening. She stumbles over her own feet in her haste to pull away.</em></p><p>  <em>“Miss Grant, this is not what it looks like, I swear,” Kara tries to assure the woman quickly, wiping at her mouth and ignoring James’ bewildered look as she eyes their boss desperately.</em></p><p>Or,</p><p>a possible way for James to learn he's too late (because I'm so disappointed in how he handled Red Kryptonite Kara if he's supposed to be a love interest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too late (people don't wait around forever)

“Hey, Kara, listen,” James starts, jogging a little to catch up with her. “Can we talk?”

Kara smiles. “Of course.”

He looks around before grabbing her arm gently and directing her into one of the empty offices.

“What's going on?” Kara asks, a little weary that he apparently wants privacy for their conversation. That usually means she's about to get scolded for something he doesn't agree with.

“I just wanted to make sure you're okay,” he offers. “It looked like you took quite the hit fighting that alien.”

“I'm fine,” Kara tells him with a reassuring pat to his arm and a smile. “I heal fast.” James nods his head and looks relieved.

“If that's all?” Kara asks, starting to move past him. “I need to check in with Cat.” His hand on her arm stops her.

“Listen, seeing you get hurt...I realized that I've been kind of a jerk with the whole needing space thing and I-what?" He cuts himself of, noticing her growing deer in headlights look as he continues to talk.

“It's fine,” Kara tells him quickly with a placating smile. “You saw a side of me you didn't like. I scared you. I understand.”

“Yes, but you were obviously beating yourself up over it and I shouldn't have pushed you away.”

“Like I said, it's fine. Really. I need to see Miss Grant now.” Kara makes a move to leave again, but James stops her by quickly moving in front to block her exit.

“Kara...I'm kinda trying to tell you that I'm ready here,” he tells her with a nervous laugh. 

Kara's eyes widen in panic and she shoots him an uncomfortable look that has his brows furrowing. 

“James,” she starts with a sigh. She has no idea how she can tell him gently that he’s too late. 

His rejection had hurt her, not just because she loved him - she still loves him, but she’s definitely not _in_ love with him-, but because he didn’t support her even as a friend. She thought he of all people would understand. But the only two people who hadn’t pushed her away or demanded time and space were her sister and Cat. Cat and Alex who had more reason than anyone to not want to be near her since they were the only ones she’d actually almost killed.

Before she can figure out how to articulate how to say what she needs to say, he leans forward and kisses her, taking her completely by surprise.

“What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?” 

The shrill voice of their boss cuts through the room before Kara has managed to process what's happening. She stumbles over her own feet in her haste to pull away.

“Miss Grant, this is not what it looks like, I swear,” Kara tries to assure the woman quickly, wiping at her mouth and ignoring James’ bewildered look as she eyes their boss desperately.

“James, I'm disappointed in you,” Cat says, gaze never leaving her assistant’s as she speaks. “I thought you were a man of integrity.”

“Sorry?” He asks, brows furrowing at her cold tone and Kara’s odd behavior.

“Since when is it allowed to kiss someone without asking for their permission first?”

James gives Cat a nervous smile. “With all respect Miss Grant, this isn't really any of your business.”

Cat finally turns to face the man with narrowed eyes that has him shrinking under her gaze. If looks could kill, Kara's pretty sure her friend would be a pile of ash by now.

“It is my business when you're throwing yourself at and practically assaulting one of my employees."

James does a double take. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Cat tells him with a supercilious look, one hand at her hip and coming off as superior even though she has to look up to adress to him.

“Miss Grant?” Kara asks, perplexed, wondering just what is going on inside the woman’s mind.

“You're too late, Olsen. You blew it,” Cat practically snarls, the look she sends him utterly unimpressed, bordering on contempt. “You were too busy putting Supergirl on some pedestal to be there for her when she needed you.”

“Cat, please don't,” Kara pleads quietly, hoping their boss will take mercy on her friend. He didn't really do anything wrong, he didn't know after all. James looks confused between them at the casual use of their boss’ name.

“You only want the perfect parts of Kara, the good parts. But you refuse to acknowledge or accept the imperfect, darker ones.” Cat pauses for effect, lips quirking at the corners as she releases a pleased sound, almost a hum. “Your loss.”

James looks like he’s having difficulties finding his words, gaping at their boss and trying to comprehend what exactly she’s telling him. “Kara?” He queries, puzzled, looking back and forth between Kara's worried face and Cat Grant's smug smirk.

“Um, well, you see,” Kara starts, stumbling awkwardly over her words and fiddling with her glasses nervously. “During the past few weeks there's been some...changes.”

James furrows his brows in confusion. “What are you saying?”

“She's saying she's off the market,” Cat informs him without preamble, clearly done with this whole thing. “Now go drink away the pain or whatever you millennials do after someone rejects you.” She makes a shooing motion with her hand. “Kara, you're coming home with me.”

“Of course, Miss Grant,” Kara offers immediately, moving to stand by the woman's side and shooting James a worried look.

“He'll be fine,” Cat tells her assistant as though he’s not still there with them, brushing a stray lock away from the younger woman's face. The gesture is intimate enough for Kara to feel a flush rise to her cheeks. For a moment it looks like Cat might actually lean forward and kiss her to really drive the point home, but she seems to catch herself just in time.

“Have a nice weekend Mister Olsen. I know I will,” she tells him instead, eyes never leaving Kara's as she gives her assistant a hungry look.

Cat flicks her wrist with a flourish and turns to walk away, Kara following dutifully along and hanging her head to hide the smile she's trying to hold back as they leave a shocked James behind.

She knows things will be awkward with her friend for a while and the conversation they need to have will surely be awkward as hell, but she can't help feeling thrilled at the way Cat basically said Kara is _hers_. Besides, she does have a point about how he's been acting. 

Kara can't wait to show the woman just how much she enjoys being off the market and reward her for coming to her defence although it really wasn’t necessary.


End file.
